


Where did the ring go?

by Someone_you_loved



Series: Supercorp-tober/December 2019 [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone_you_loved/pseuds/Someone_you_loved
Summary: Kara is ready to take the next step in their relationship but can she do it without being a mess?





	Where did the ring go?

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing here and thought Supercorp-tober propmts were a good way to start!
> 
> 1\. Ring

****

#  Where did the ring go? 

****

Kara’s hands shook as she fumbled with the small box in her pocket. She had waited so long for this day; 750 days to be exact. Two years of waking up next to raven colored locks, creamy white skin, lips that begged to be kissed, and legs that went on for miles. It always took her by surprise how she’d managed to fall for the most powerful woman in the world (without superpowers). She slid her palms against her black slacks and took a deep breath. Freaking out would not help her now, Lena would be home any minute. With a quick check in the oven to make sure dinner wasn’t burning, she leaned against the counter. The clock on the stove read 8:45, Lena said she would be home around eight but she probably got held up at the office. 

**Kara 8:45pm: Just checking on you, coming home soon? **

She set her phone back down and sighed, running a hand through her hair. She’d opted for her signature Supergirl curls but with her black frames resting on the bridge of her nose. The confidence of Supergirl but sweetness that was all Kara Danvers. After all, Lena had fallen for Kara well before she fell for the super. She turned her head towards the direction of L-Corp and closed her eyes, listening for the telltale thump that was her loves heartbeat. She really didn’t want to risk flying over and messing up the curls or outfit she had painstakingly picked out. A deep red v-neck blouse that met black slacks covered the god-like figure. She knew Lena loved when she dressed up but she would instantly know this wasn’t something Kara would wear to CatCo, it was picked out for just her. 

** Lena 8:50pm: Sorry love, held up at the office. I’ll be home late; something went wrong in R&D. Don’t wait up for me! I love you! **

A groan escaped the super’s lips as she set her phone back on the counter. Today was exactly 5 years since that first fateful interview at L-Corp. Kara wondered if Lena even remembered. She’d specifically asked her all week to come home early today because she had a surprise. She probably figured it was another date night. 

**Kara 8:52pm: Tonight was supposed to be special Lee ☹ **

**Lena 8:55pm: I’m sorry love, I’ll make it up to you tomorrow ;) **

Normally this would make her excited and she’d be fine. But tonight was supposed to be special, it was supposed to be THE night. The night she was going to ask her to become her wife, to be part of her family. 

**Kara 8:57pm: It’s fine. I’ll see you later. Please be safe. I love you. **

Kara turned off the oven and blew out the candles she’d lit on the table. She set her phone on the counter along with the small box that held the engagement ring that should be sitting on her girlfriend’s finger. But she couldn’t even be mad; she knew this was how her girlfriend was. She honestly did know that she was a workaholic and she loved her for it. But she hoped just this once that she would come first. Kara scrolled down her contacts through the A’s and hit Alex before she pressed her phone to her ear. 

“Hey how’d it go?! Did she say yes?! Of course she said yes!” Alex’s excited ramble came through the speaker. “I didn’t get to ask her, she’s staying late at the office,” she replied sadly. “What? Kar just go over there and ask her! You can fly, it’ll take you like ten seconds.” “That’s not the point Alex. She told me she’d be home on time today. I even made dinner! It’s fine. I’ll ask her another time. I just wanted to give you a heads up I’m going to fly around for a while. If you need me call on the DEO phone. I’m gonna leave my personal one at home, I don’t want to answer all the excited texts from my friends.” “Oh ok. Do you wanna come over and hang out? We can get potstickers and pizza.” “Tempting but no, I just wanna go clear my head.” “Alright, I love you Kar. It’ll all be ok.” “I know. I love you too Al. Bye.” “Bye sis.” She hung up and set her phone down on the counter next to the ring box. She’d be home well before Lena so she didn’t need to hide it in the closet where it had been sitting for two months. Her fingers swiftly undid the buttons of her blouse and she shucked it off with her pants, leaving them on the back of the barstool at their counter. She zipped into their bedroom wearing just her boy shorts and bra only to slide into her signature red and blue suit. With a deep breath she was pushing off the balcony and into the crisp night air. 

Kara flew her normal path but avoided L-corp; she didn’t want to end up blurting out everything at Lena’s office when she had a beautiful speech planned. After about a half an hour of aimlessly flying around she found herself in arctic air. Her boots touched down in the snow and she let herself into the fortress quickly. It never failed to take her breath away when she went there. She wandered through the rooms and found her room that she had never gotten to use. The room that she was supposed to occupy with Kal when they arrived on earth. With a sigh she dropped back onto the bed and let her palms rub against her eyes. She was just so tired, and she figured it was mostly from her nerves. Tonight had been in the works for months and all of their friends knew Kara was going to ask Lena. She just didn’t want to deal with all of the questions tonight; the fortress was the perfect place to keep her mind busy. She rolled onto her side and stared at the beautiful landscape that was her wall. It was a very realistic view of Krypton; the view from her childhood room to be exact. She could almost hear the sounds of the city below when she closed her eyes. 

-Three hours later- 

Kara yawned and looked around, forgetting where she was. The clock on the small table next to the bed read **2:15am **. She groaned and then jumped up, “Shit! She’ll probably be home! Oh god if she saw the ring… oh no, no, no.” A flash of red and blue could be seen streaking through the sky across the artic heading for National City. She sped up and pushed herself faster as she crossed the ocean, breaking the sound barrier in record time. Sometimes Lena wouldn’t be home until well into the middle of the night and she desperately hoped this was one of those times. 

The glass rattled as she flew past the skyscrapers downtown and her hands shook as she saw the lights off in Lena’s office as she passed L-Corp. “No no no no no!” By the time the penthouse came into view Kara could see their bedroom light on. She groaned and debated staying at Alex’s tonight. But no, she couldn’t do that. Especially because she’d left her phone on the counter and no note as to where she was going. Lena would be worried if she didn’t go home and even more so if she had already found the ring. Her boots softly touched down on the balcony to their living room, she wasn’t brave enough to touch down at their bedroom where she could hear the steady heartbeat of her love. With a deep breath she slid the door open and stepped inside. 

The lights were off and she tried not to make noise as she crossed the room. She slipped her boots off and left them by the couch as she locked the door and pulled the curtains closed. Reaching up to her shoulder, she popped off her cape and draped it over the back of the couch. Someone cleared their voice behind her and she closed her eyes with a sigh. The thumping heartbeat was behind her now, how had she missed her leaving their room with her super hearing? 

“You were out late. I didn’t see anything on the news that needed Supergirl’s attention.” Kara turned but didn’t lift her eyes from her feet. “I just needed to clear my head.” “Love, you should have told me to come right home. Or you could have stopped by my office. I’m here for whatever you need.” Kara’s eyes flickered up and met shining green emerald ones. “I didn’t mean to be out late. I was just flying around and I ended up at the fortress and I fell asleep… I didn’t mean to be home this late.” “You flew to the fortress? In the arctic?” She nodded and became very interested in their hardwood floor again. “It’s no big deal. Let’s just go to bed.” Kara tried to step around her but Lena’s hand rested on her forearm, “Kar, please talk to me. I’m so sorry I came home late. I forgot what today was. I had every intention of being home when we agreed on.” “It’s fine Lena, let’s just go to bed. I’m tired.” The hand lightly squeezed her arm, “Kara, please look at me.” Shining blue orbs slowly lifted to meet emerald ones. “I’m so sorry Kara. I should have been home at eight. I had no idea you were going to make dinner and have so much planned… I tried calling you on my way home but then I found out you left your phone here…” Kara looked over and saw the ring box was gone off the counter. She groaned and rubbed her hand over her face, “I was supposed to be home before you. You weren’t supposed to see the ring yet. I had a whole thing planned out and everything. ” “The ring?” “You don’t have to play dumb. I know I left it on the counter in the open. That’s the only reason I was upset. I had a whole night planned for us and I was gonna ask you to marry me. But it’s fine. I knew how dedicated you are to your work when we started dating. It’s why I love you so much.” Lena’s eyes were full of unshed tears, “You were going to propose?” Kara nodded shyly and crossed her arms. “Where’d you put the ring?” “Kara… there was no ring on the counter when I got here.” “Come on, nobody just came in and took the ring. It wasn’t worth more than the usual engagement ring. Nobody would be stupid enough to break into our apartment and steal just the ring.” Kara started to x-ray vision around the apartment but she couldn’t seem to find the box or ring anywhere. Lena also started to look around in case Kara had moved it somewhere else and forgotten. After a half hour Kara started to lose hope, “It’s not like it just got up and walked away!” “Well it wasn’t here when I got home. Let’s check the security system. Maybe someone we know came over?” 

Ten minutes later they were playing their recording feed of the kitchen. Kara could see that her phone was lighting up with text messages and phone calls. “It’s too early to have been me calling you. Someone else must have been.” She went over and grabbed her phone seeing she had a bunch of missed texts and calls from Alex. 

** Alex 10:05pm: Hey did she ever make it home? I saw the lights on at L-corp when I was going home.**

**Alex: 10:15pm: Kar? You still out? **

**Alex 11:15pm: Kar? You aren’t answering your DEO phone either… I thought you were just going for a quick fly? **

**Alex 11:25pm: If you don’t answer soon I will be forced to have Brainy track your location. **

**Alex 11:45pm: Kara Danvers. Answer one of your phones! **

**Alex 11:55pm: You suck. Seriously. I’m going over to your apartment to see if you fell asleep. You better be there asleep or I swear I’m going to throw you off a cliff when I see you next. **

**Alex 12:35pm: Brainy said your phone pinged in the arctic… Take all the time you need thinking things through. I noticed you left the ring on the counter and I’m assuming that aren’t going to make it home before Lena so I’m going to take it home with me. I don’t want to hide and it risk her finding it since I don’t know what drawers she frequently uses at home. Come grab it whenever you’re ready. Love ya Kar <3 **

Kara laughed lightly to herself. “Alex came over, she’s got it.” “Well at least we know nobody broke in.” Silence filled the air and Kara felt her heart start to race as she realized she’d ruined the surprise of proposing anyway. “Well… now you know… Rao it wasn’t supposed to go like this. I had so much planned! We were going to have dinner and then I had music ready so we could dance. I was gonna ask you under the stars!” Lena smiled and slid her arms around Kara’s neck. “Love, ask me.” “What? I don’t even have the ring!” “Kara. Love. Ask me.” “I wanted it to be perfect,” her forehead rested against Lena’s. “Sweetheart, all I need is you for it to be perfect.” A smile broke across Kara’s lips. She slid down onto her knee, “You are my world Lena Luthor. You will never ever be just a name and should you ever be recognized by your name it will be because of all the good you’ve done. You have fought so hard to change what Luthor means when people hear it and I am _ so proud _ of you. Now I know it’s not traditional but… can I have your last name? Will you marry me?” Tears streaked down Lena’s cheeks, “You want to be a Luthor?” “I want to be your wife and I would be honored to share your last name.” Her head was nodding fast, “Yes, always. I love you so much Kara.” Kara stood and pressed her lips against Lena’s. She tasted the salt of her tears and wrapped her arms around her girlf—fiancée. 

Later as they lay in bed Lena’s fingers intertwined with her own. “Did you really think someone would steal the ring?” “I didn’t spend a fortune on it or anything… but if they knew it was from Supergirl’s hands…” Lena laughed, “Darling nobody would know that.” “I know but handcrafted diamonds from Supergirl would probably bring in a pretty penny,” she laughed. “Wait what do you mean handcrafted?” Green eyes found blue ones questioningly. Kara nervously looked down at their joined hands. “Clark taught me this really cool trick. If you compress coal just the right amount, it turns into a diamond. So I may have made it myself.” Her free hand slid up to her neck and she rubbed it lightly looking embarrassed. “But it’s totally fine if you want to pick out your own ring. I won’t be offended or anything. After all, everyone is going to see you wearing it.” The look of shock on Lena’s face made her nervous. Maybe she should have just gotten the beautiful ring she saw at the jewelers. “Kar… you made a ring for me… that’s the most beautiful thing anyone has ever done for me. And probably the most beautiful thing you’ve ever done for me, and we’ve dated for two years. Just when I think I can’t love you more… you prove me wrong.” “Wait here one second.” With a woosh she was out the window and flying to Alex’s. She didn’t have to even look around as she spotted the ring box sitting on the table next to a note that read, ** Go get’em Supergirl **. With a smile she was back out the window and sliding back into bed with her love. Kara held out the box and watched as Lena opened it slowly. “Kara it’s beautiful. I can’t wait to marry you.” Tears slid down her cheeks as Kara took it out of the box and slipped it on her finger. “El mayarah.” “Always.” It wasn’t the way she’d planned but Kara figured it in the end the proposal was very reflective of the Kara Danvers that Lena had fallen in love with and she wouldn’t change it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing here! Please don't be too harsh! Comments appreciated!


End file.
